Beauty and the Dog?
by Hukysuky
Summary: One day a rather selfish and rude man becomes a dog. To undue the curse set on him by a witch he must do a selfless act and make someone fall in love with him. As a dog? Rated M for possible mature stuff, I'll give a warning if it's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Sort of mix between beauty and the beast, and shaggy dog Inuyasha style.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of those stories, or characters or anything like that.

On rainy day, in a mansion a black haired, and brown eyed young man, sat watching TV in his large living room when a knock sounded at the door.

"Miroku go get it." He asked one of his servants, but got no reply, he growled, half sighed when he stood up and stalked to the wooden double door and yanked it open.

"What?!" He shouted at the old, hunched over lady with an eye patch.

"Will ye be kind enough to give me shelter?" She asked, hands behind her back.

"Your kidding right? How much money do you got?" He asked, shifting his feet to lean agains the door frame.

"I got no money." She replied in a grave tone as the man scowled at her.

"Then get off my property." He said, almost shutting the door closed when she blocked it open with her foot.

"Are ye sure you won't give me shelter?" She asked, looking at the man through the opening. While the man was a bit surprised at her strength he glared.

"Get lost ugly hag." He said as the old woman narrowed her eyes.

"Very well." She said, but in a younger or different voice she had been using. Before his very eyes she transformed into a beautiful young lady with long black hair with strait bangs and chocolate brown eyes.

"So your not just an ugly hag, come in then." The black haired man said stepping aside.

"For your selfishness and vanity I punish you, Inuyasha. So until the day you can be selfless /and/ learn to love you will be stuck. . . As a dog." She grinned as she snapped her fingers. The black haired man slowly began to transform, growing claws and fangs.

"What? This can't be happening?! How do you even know my name?!" He shouted as his black hair turn silvery white an his eyes a brown to an amber color, his ears began to shift and stand upright like a dog.

"You know what, I think I'll make you a demon dog just for kicks, it will fight your name better." She said with a smile as he glared.

"You can't do this! What? How will I make anyone fall in love with a dog?" He said before shrinking and shifting into a white husky like dog with amber eyes.

"Don't know, don't care, but don't forget you also have to act selflessly if you want it completely gone. And vice versa, best of luck, here, you can even have this mirror it will show you whatever you wish to see. . . Within reason. Oh! And take this, the jewel of four souls, you have until it turns black, which will be in at least six month, more or less." She said before vanishing into the cold spring night.

Inuyasha, now a white demon dog, growled looking into the mirror, seeing his own reflection. He slid the mirror away, looking into the rainy night before taking off into the night, running from what he had become.

Miroku came down just then, frowning he went to the door and looked at the pinkish purple jewel and the mirror. Frowning he looked around for his boss, not finding him he picked up the mirror and jewel.

"Where is Inuyasha?" He said looking around again, hoping he was in the kitchen. He was surprised to hear a strange sound coming from the mirror. He looked and saw a white dog running around in a stormy night like that night.

"This is the oddest mirror. . . Great! Where's my play boy magazine?" He said when he realized it's absence, he glanced at the mirror an nearly dropped it when it showed him his magazine, on the table near the door. Curious he headed that way, to find that it been where the mirror showed it too be. Narrowing his eyes he picked up his magazine and looked at the mirror.

". . . Where's Inuyasha?" He asked as the mirror reveal the dog it showed, only in a different place.

"Oh dear. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

(Don't know if there's a way to get paid at an animal shelter or whether they are all volunteer work, but whatever, this a story.)

One day later

Kagome yawned as she looked at her clock and frowned, she was going to be late for her job at the animal shelter. Jumping up she changed as quickly as she could, her cat, Buyo, lazy moved out of her way.

"Good bye Buyo, I'll feed you later today." She said before running out of her room and grabbing an apple. She hasn't been at her new apartment for long but she missed the shrine, she called home. Running out the door she race to the shelter that was a good half mile away. Stopping at the shelter's employe door, panting heavily she walked in and ran her fingers threw her hair.

"Oh hey Kagome!" Sango, her best friend and co-worker said, Kagome smiled and waved as she went to punch in.

"Hey Sango!" She said going over to Sango, as she worked at on grooming one of the animals there.

"So anything new happen on my day off?" She asked as she looked at Sango, who nodded.

"Yeah, Hojo I believe, found a white dog who appeared to be hit by a car. Poor thing, I doubt he's going to make it, but you know none of us will give up on him yet." Sango said frowning as she grabbed the small dog.

"Oh, poor thing." Kagome frowned, she hated

"Speaking of which, we should check on him. Hojo is a good vet, perhaps he's still breathing." Sango said leading her and Kagome to the place where they kept the animal, Kagome ignored the barks of dogs as Sango set the smaller dog in it's cage.

"Alright let's check that other dog." Sango said as the two went off to a quieter place where they kept the recovering animals. Kagome tilted her head when Sango stopped in front of the cage.

"What?" Sango said looking at the dog as Kagome stepped forward to see into the cage. What was there was a white dog, Kagome had no doubt that was the same one Sango had spoken of earlier. Only this dog didn't seem to be on the verge of death, he looked a little ruffled up as he growled defensively at the girls.

"I don't get it, this dog defiantly had at least two broken legs when he came in, now he's walking on them, sort of." Sango said scratching her head as Kagome glanced at her.

"Well whatever the case is, at least he's should be fine." Kagome said as Sango nodded as Kagome looked around and got some water and dog food for him and the other creatures. She could help but note how magnificent this white dog was, with his silvery white fur and amber eyes. She always wanted a dog when she was younger, but her mother was allergic, but maybe she could get one now she lived away. She made sure the apartment she had was one that accepted pets. Filling the food and water bowl for the others Kagome came back and looked at him, giving him some more water and food. He still growled at her but didn't move to get any closer, as he sat in the corner. She could almost see him sulking, as though he was ashamed of something. _It's probably nothing._ Kagome thought as she got up to go to the more noisier rooms to feed the others, Sango had left to work at the front desk.

"I hope you all recover fully soon." Kagome said with a smile before leaving the sick and injured animals.

Inuyasha's ear twitched when she said that, but he just snorted, he didn't want to be a dog. To be treated as someone's pet, or the fact that the reason for him to have become this way was because of how selfish and rude he was. Besides, there was no way he could ever get anyone to love him like this. Sure, maybe he'd be able to do something selfless, but for someone to love him was another matter. He got up and patted over to the food and water. _If they think I will eat this they must be stupid, I'd rather die then eat that._ He thought sniffing the bowl of food before tipping it over, the water though, at least that was something he was willing to consume here. Even as a dog he didn't understand why dogs would eat this nasty smelling, dry food. Sighing he walked back to the edge and curled up carefully, trying hard to sleep through the noise of the barking dogs.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome on her lunch break, once again came back to the animals in poor health, stopping by each cage, spending time with the ones who didn't mind attention. That's when she nearly tripped of the dog food all over the floor.

"What in the-Oh!" She said narrowing her eyes at the white dog, who seem to have tipped the bowl over. Sighing she swept it up and threw it away and bent down to the cage.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" She asked as the dog simply snorted and looked away as she frowned, closing her eyes. She filled his bowl of food one more time, thinking he might have accidentally knocked it over. It was when she saw him get up and toss the food out again when she realized that he did it on purpose. _How was he going to get better if he didn't eat?_ She thought, but she took his water and refilled it before looking at her bag with food inside it. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but he needed to be fed. Taking out her sandwich she took the meat out and dangled it in front of the cage. She could see his dog nose begin to sniff at the roast beef, he got up and limbed over, staring at it before taking the meat from her hand and eating that. She smiled and left again to wash up and eat her own lunch, nearly running into Hojo.

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo, one of the vet said with a smile, she mentally sighed, he was a kind fellow but she wasn't as into him as he was to her.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked as she looked at him with a smile.

"I saw that you know." He said with a smile as she frowned.

"Yeah I know, but he would touch his food." She frowned as she saw Hojo sigh.

"Yeah I know, I tried feeding him with kibble last time but he just didn't eat it. I've been trying to get him to eat something since he woke last night, although it really is a mystery how he recovers so quickly." He said as she nodded, at least he didn't seem to be trying to ask her out yet.

"Hey Kagome this maybe a lot to ask of you but can you take him in? I don't care that he tosses the food out but we can't buy him something special while everyone gets the normal stuff, unless of course they needed it to live. I think though he's just being stubborn. That and he's waisting food the other dogs could eat." Hojo said as Kagome blink.

"You want me to take care of him? When? For how long?" She asked as Hojo pursed his lips.

"Well he looks good enough to take home, earlier I did a scan on him and it appears he just has a few sprains. Maybe he was making it worse than it really had been." He sighed shrugging. "That and all you have to do is call me should something happen, his life isn't in danger anymore. Maybe he's a super dog. You can take him for as long as you like, though I hope you at least keep him until he's better." Hojo said as Kagome nodded, she was kind of excited to take care of a dog.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to." Kagome said as Hojo smiled, she quickly left before he asked something else of hers.


	4. Chapter 4

He saw her walk back into the room for the third time that day and growled, he didn't want anyone to bug him anymore as she looked at him through the kennel.

"It looks like your going to stay me with for awhile." She said as he looked at her, tilting his head, his ears listening to her voice. Then he remembered what he heard through the doors and snorted, no way in hell was he going to be her "pet".

"I guess I should call you something." He heard her say as he snorted again, like she would give him a name he wanted. He wasn't going to like this chick if he was called something stupid, like Fluffy. He then gave himself a bet, if she managed to give him his real name then he would go home with her. If she didn't then tough shit, he wasn't going to go with her.

"Let's name you, Inuyasha because you seem to heal with demon speed." She smiled to herself as he blinked unsurprised. How was that even possible? He thought as the girl took out a leash and collar.

"Hojo let me barrow these, now come here." She said as he begrudgingly stuck to his bet, he'd be damn though if he was forced to wear a collar and a leash. She opened the door as he limped out, she must have know that he didn't have the strength to actually attack her, right? Or was she stupid? Maybe it was both, whatever the case he saw her move toward him with the collar and ducked away, when she tried again he took the leash from her hand and tossed it away. Seeing that she seemed to get the message she stopped, and sighed.

"Fine. No collar, no leash." She said as she patted her lap, Inuyasha sat there and shuffled his way over to her as she knelt down and smiled, petting his ears.

"Good boy, Inuyasha, come on." She said walking to the door, he gritted his teeth, he could just abandon his bet right? He didn't actually made one with anyone, then again he didn't seem to have any other hope of returning to normal, until a realization suddenly hit him. Maybe he could get her to love him, maybe, in a sick weird way, whatever, he just wanted to get back to his original body. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the girl rubbed his head and opened the door, leaving the shelter and following her home.

"Well I guess I should try to find Inuyasha." Miroku sighed as he got up and rolled the crystal in his hand and looked at it to see a little dot of black in the otherwise purple pink jewel. Picking up the mirror he looked at it and sighed again.

"Where Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he heard the mirror make a noise and show that he was walking beside a girl. He began to laugh as he saw the girl pet him and he could just imagine the look on his bosses face.

"Ah well, I'm sure he's fine, it's about time I had a little more fun here." Miroku sighed, turning on the TV and turning up the volume, he was defiantly going to enjoy his freedom, and the big house.

Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha had come home with her without much problem. She looked down at him and patted his head.

"Buyo!" Kagome called when she saw the fat, lazy cat lounging on the couch. Remembering that she hasn't fed him yet she made her way to the kitchen and opened a can of cat food. When she turned around she saw Buyo sniffing at Inuyasha. Who looked a bit surprised before the cat smelt his food and moved as fast as he could to eat.

"Okay, you can go explore Inuyasha. I'm going to get some food." She said as she headed for the door before stopping to turn around.

"And no fighting." She said, but she didn't really think that would happen, they didn't really like each other, Buyo would have made that known.

Inuyasha snorted when she left and looked about her small home. _What a dump. . . _He thought as he made his way to the TV and grabbed the remote with his mouth. He jumped onto the couch with some difficulty. The apartment really was a dump, he just didn't like how small it seemed, he set the remote down and scrunched his nose at how much slobber got on it. _Ugh! Nasty, it better work still._ He thought as he use his tail to whip it up somewhat. He then used the tip of his paw to punch the on button and continued to surf through the TV. He was a bit grateful she didn't make his sight black and white, because he couldn't stand watching in black and white, and the whole world would have ended up looking like a stupid movie. _Maybe that wouldn't have been a bad thing. _He sighed as he watched some movie with exploding cars, when he felt his stomach growled he got up and head over to the kitchen, it wasn't hard to find, they where practically in the same room. Opening the fridge he looked in it and scrunched his nose in distaste, all she had in here where about fruits and vegetables, until he noticed a pizza box. He reached up and grabbed it, putting it on the ground he tried to open it, using his nose to lift it up only for it fall back down. Getting frustrated now he growled at it as Buyo watched the show, Inuyasha then bit into the box and ripped the box open, the cat immediately jumped down and took off with a piece of pizza. Leaving him growling at the lazy cat before taking his own slice, he took his pizza and looked for a microwave, he then leaned against the counter and pushed the button to open the door and hit a random button to make it cook. After all he just had to wait a few seconds before opening the door to make it stop again. He went over and tore a chunk of cardboard to use as a plate before he punched the button and open the microwave door. Setting his plate on the floor he stuck his head in the microwave, also grateful that he was big enough to reach this food, ignoring the pain in his legs. Quickly he set the pizza on his makeshift plate and carrying it over to the couch, setting it on the arm and jumping up he went back to his spot on the couch and continued watching the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys, I would have been working on this yesterday, but I needed to finish Inuyasha tfa. I miss Kagome's old voice english actor but I personally thought Sesshomaru's was very close to his original voice actor. Ha my sister decided to draw a wind tunnel on my palm while my little brother wasn't looking and when he did I yelled wind tunnel and he looked at me surprised. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Humming a random toon to herself she reached the door of her apartment when she heard the sleazy voice of one of her apartment neighbors.

"Hello Kagome, I'm still waiting for that date we planned." She heard him say, freezing, with her bag full of food and keys she looked behind her.

"Naraku. . . I never said I was going on a date with you, you probably planned that on your own." She said with narrow eyes, something about this man creeped her out, maybe it was because of his brown eyes that nearly looked red. She narrowed her eyes and unlocked her apartment, slipping and quickly closing the door behind her, making sure it was locked.

"That may be true, but I will have you, Kagome just you wait." He said with a chuckle before going into his own apartment.

Sighing Kagome finally turned away from her door, groceries still in hand, she finally got a look at her apartment and headed into the kitchen. When she got there she dropped her bags out of shock, instantly glad she didn't get anything breakable. Her floor was a mess, there was a box of pizza on the ground with tears in it, a chunk of the lid was missing, and so was two slices of pizza, and when she turned she saw microwave was open and set to some ridiculous number. Narrowing her eyes and leaving the bag there she ran of down the hall to find the guilty dog. If Buyo had the ability to reach and open the fridge then she would have thought it was him, but he wasn't tall enough to, and this never happened before.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?!" She said as she ran into her living room and froze, she saw that he had been stuffing his face with some of the pizza when he looked up and stared at her.

"Bad boy Inuyasha!" She said, but sighed, knowing that it wasn't like she could make him clean up the mess, that and it was kind of funny the way he looked at her with food in his mouth. That and the TV remote rested on the couch arm along with his pizza box plate, she could almost see him as some human doing these this, only he looked less guilty about what he'd done. Heading back to the kitchen she cleaned up the mess and put away the stuff in her bags when she noticed Buyo on the counter, eating pizza.

"Buyo." She said rolling her eyes, at least Inuyasha didn't rip up the couch or burnt the house, but as she realized the microwave was still open she knitted her eyebrows together. _He didn't cook the pizza did he? Why would he need a plate anyway? What about the tv?_ She thought, know most dogs just ate of the floor, not many she knew, actually watched TV. She heard the patter of feet coming over and soon Inuyasha's head was visible, looking at her. She got up and walked over to him, he back away a bit but she managed to pet his head and fondled his ears. She laughed seeing his hind leg begin to twitch as she continued, she did this a few more seconds before she stopped and went to make some food.

Inuyasha shook his head as she left, glaring at her, he didn't get how the way she touched his ears made him so good. Was it a dog thing? It's not like he felt any sort of thing before when anyone touched his ears, then again what kind of person went around touching human ear? Or maybe his ears had been more sensitive to touch now that he was a dog, whatever the case he didn't like it because it was weird, though when some chick nibble his ear or something erotic like that, it turned him on. With that he left to sit on the couch, finishing his pizza, he wasn't guilty about what he did or that she had to clean up after him. After all his servants did that all the time to him, it wasn't anything different with her. He thought but just laid on the couch, how boring was it to be a dog? Nothing to do, no where to go, you just sat home all day and did nothing until they were out for a walk, or whatever. When he realized he didn't even know who this girl was, then again he almost never remember the names of most his servants but they alway introduce them self to him when he was looking to hire more. This girl though had no need to even utter her name to him, and he wasn't sure why that bugged him so much. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice that the girl came over and took the remote, and sat on the couch with her food. Instantly Inuyasha turned to look at her as she changed the channel to some dorky chick flick, he growled at her looking at the remote, hoping she'd catch a clue, as he took the remote back and pressed last.

"Hey! Inuyasha don't do that." She said looking at him strangely as she turned it back and stuffed the remote in between the couch arm and her thigh.

"Ew gross." She said as she whipped his slobber on the couch as she went back to watching tv, and eating her food, which he began to finally smell, then he glued his eyes to it. It didn't take long for her to figure out what he wanted as he stared, looking at her. Wasn't this what dogs did? Beg? He was begging wasn't he? He didn't believe himself, Inuyaha doesn't beg, the last time he begged was when he was a little kid begging his mother to buy him a toy. He shook his head to break up that thought, he also tried looking away but the smell was ten time better as a dog. _Cursed nose. . . _He thought as they were soon joined by Buyo, laying on the couch back.

"Ugh! I can't even eat in peace, besides you two already ate pizza, and I fed you earlier Buyo." He heard her say as he tilted his head. Was she crazy? She was talking to them as if they were humans, is this what people do with their pets? He never really had a pet so he didn't really know as he saw the feline reach out with his paw, trying to snag a piece of meat.

"Got fetch!" The girl said tossing a piece of meat away from her, then he did the second most embarrassing thing since she had began to eat. He ran after it like, a dog, for a little scrap of meat, of course the cat beat him to it, growling and running of with the spoils, since Inuyasha had paused to think about his action. He gave one hard huff like pant and got back on the couch, hearing her laugh as he glared at her, only to see her holding a larger piece of meat. Begrudgingly he accepted it and took it in his mouth only to see she had little food left, other than the side of broccoli and cauliflower. Did she eat it all? Or did they eat her food for her? For some reason Inuyasha couldn't understand he felt guilty about as he ate his food, why would he do that? Why would she even give such good food to animals that didn't need it. He sat beside her watching the stupid movie when he heard her sigh, what was wrong with her now. When he looked up he actually saw her looking at the TV. Soon she got up and turned the TV off as she headed down her small hall. Curious, and not wanting to end up alone he followed her into her room, only to receive an instant boner. Sure he may have been a dog but he couldn't help but watch as she got undressed, and right in front of him no less. At that moment he was instantly glad he was a dog, not many woman would let them watch while they got unclothed in front of a stranger, unless they lacked shame. He blinked dumbly at the naked girl came over and smiled at him as she patted him on the head once before stroking his ear.

"It's a good thing your just a dog." He vaguely heard her say, only he was more focus on her breast, which were almost in his face, she patted him one more time before heading into a room he guess was the bathroom, because he heard the bath water running. He panted as he tried to regather his thoughts, that left the moment he saw her naked, maybe this curse wasn't so bad, but then again it wasn't like he'd be able to do anything else but look at her, that wouldn't be creepy on so many levels. Sighing he hopped up on her bed. _Maybe she'd come back in here to get dressed._ He thought as he sat on her bed, staring at the door, only to feel himself go into a light sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome yawned as she got up, still hugging Inuyasha around the neck, although he wasn't asleep, he was just staring at her.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked him, though she knew he couldn't tell her, sighing she got up and headed into the kitchen, soon followed by Buyo and Inuyasha. Kagome fed Buyo his normal food before glancing at Inuyasha, trying to figure out what he might eat. She went into the cupboard and pulled out a small bag of dog food, that was different from the one at the shelter.

"Will you eat this?" She asked as she poured him a bowl before going to get the two a bowl of water. Hearing him tip the bowl over she sighed, once again he refused to eat dog food, like he should.

"Bad boy Inuyasha." She said as she leaned against the counter, watching Buyo go over and start eating the dog food on the floor. While Inuyasha snorted and went into the fridge, forgetting the mess she quickly shooed him away and closed the door before she grabbed a broom and dust pan, she'd send him outside if she could, but the apartment didn't have one. While she would have loved for him to eat the dog food Inuyasha didn't seem to want to eat it, and no doubt that he had been hungry when he was brought to the shelter, he didn't eat for almost two days. Except when he got into the pizza and ate some of her steak. Sighing she got into the fridge and took out some bacon and eggs to make her own breakfast and possibly give Inuyasha some. As soon as she had done that she ate her food and gave him a few strips of bacon and scrambled eggs.

"I just hope you don't get too sick. . . Hey your not limping anymore are you?" She asked as Inuyasha glanced at her, blinking before he stopped eating and began to walk around as if he was checking this out for himself, Kagome still saw a sort of small limp, but it wasn't noticeable.

"Oh, I hope you get well soon boy." She said rubbing his head before putting on her work cloths and taking of for the shelter. On her way out she saw one of her least favorite people, Naraku, who seemed to be getting the mail, stood before her in what looked like some bath robe.

"Why hello Kagome what bring you here?" He said as Kagome avoided his eyes.

"I was leaving." She said dryly. _That creep, he's acting like the only reason I leave is to see him._

"Well then-."

"Naraku hurry up." Said feminine voice from the apartment as some lady came out clinging to his side, whether or not she had cloths Kagome couldn't tell, nor did she care to know.

"Care to join us?" He said as the two smiled a creepy smile that made Kagome glad she had work.

"No, I need to work." She said flatly as she hurried down to the stairs to leave.

"Maybe next time." Naraku called as she heard them laugh and the door shut. Kagome was glad once she left the building and walked to work. She once again was greeted by Sango, the two got to work by feeding the animals.

"I heard that you took in the white dog, how is he? And Buyo for that matter." Sango asked as she filled bowls with food and Kagome gave them to the animals.

"He's great, barely even limping anymore." Kagome said as Sango blinked, setting the bag of kibble down as she looked at Kagome.

"Yeah, it's so strange, but I just hope no one want to take him away and do experiment on him or something, he's a funny dog." Kagome said with a laugh, remembering last night.

"You watch too many movies Kagome, besides I don't think Hojo will tell anyone, and any of the other worker care too much about animals to lead call the government or whatever. . . How do people even get that number?" Sango wondered aloud as Kagome shrugged.

"Anyway I names him Inuyasha and Buyo's fine too, what about Kirara?" Kagome asked as Sango smiled, Kirara was a cat Sango adopted from the shelter.

"Oh she's great." Sango said as the two young woman continued to work, the day went by smoothly as the took care of the animals. When the two were going to get off the door to the shelter rung, meaning a customer had entered. Sango sighed and got up, heading over to help them out as Kagome continued to feed the animals for a little while longer.

Sango sighed as she made her way to the front desk, seeing a man with dark brown hair pulled into ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had deep blue eyes and to Sango, was kind of handsome, until he decide to grab her hand.

"Excuse me miss, will you help me?" He asked as she blinked, looking about to see if someone else would, but no one was there.

"Uh what do you need?" She asked as he smiled.

"I need you to bear my child." He said as she pulled her arm away like it' been burn.

"Ew what the hell? Leave." She pointed the door before he put his face in his palm.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, I'm crazy with grief, but seriously I was wondering if you have my dog, I'm Miroku by the way." He said as she narrowed her eyes, he was defiantly crazy but he did look serious that time.

"Fine, what does he look like?" Sango asked as Kagome came out to see what was taking Sango so long.

"Well he was big, white and had amber eyes, and his name was Inuyasha." Miroku sighed as Sango and Kagome shared a glance, she couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little upset by this. Though when Kagome came out she though she saw Miroku grin, but she might have been wrong.

"Well I think I have him, I guess you can come with me to my apartment." She said with a frown as Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand and smiled.

"Thank you so much, let's go, maybe you will consider-." Miroku began as Sango slapped him.

"Sango!" Kagome said appalled as the man rubbed his cheek with a strange grin.

"Trust me, that was for the best." She said as Kagome frowned at the man, hoping he wouldn't get her in trouble.

"Ow, anyway let's take a taxi there then." Miroku said.

"Sure." Kagome said as Sango jumped in, concerned for her friend.

"I'm coming too Kagome." Sango said as the began to leave.

"Oh okay." Kagome said as the three found the a cab Miroku used earlier, in no time they were at her apartment, Sango was about to pay the driver when Miroku shook his head.

"No here, let me pay." He said taking out his wallet and paying the few before they made their way to Kagome's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the footsteps coming toward the door, and found himself wagging his tail before he could even stop himself. He quiet as soon as he realized it and looked away from the door. _I have no reason to care whether she's here or not._ Nevertheless he found himself staring at the as the door unlocked, and then opened. Once again he wagged his tail until he saw the last guest arrive. _Miroku_. He thought with, making as good a grimace as a dog could muster, but his tail did stop wagging.  
"Inuyasha I finally found you!" He heard Miroku say as Inuyasha growled, making Miroku blink.  
"You know what ladies, could you leave us for a bit, it maybe a strange request, but those reason are my own." He said politely as Kagome and Sango looked at each other before going into the hallway, away from Miroku.  
"You are Inuyasha right? Can you even understand me." Miroku asked scrutinizing him before Inuyasha rolled his eyes and snorted, giving a nod.  
"Great! Let's get you home. . . Though I don't know how to get you back to normal, who the hell did you piss off now?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha growled again.  
"Geese sorry I asked, but we should leave now." Miroku said as Inuyasha shook his head.  
"What you want to stay here?" Miroku said raising an eyebrow as Inuyasha nodded, Miroku sighed.  
"Well I guess I would to if you live with a hot chick." He said as Inuyasha growled, Miroku put his hands up.  
"Fine, fine, I'll leave her alone, besides I think the other one is just as hot." Miroku said with a shrug as Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Miroku headed over to where the girls were. Inuyasha followed him, to make sure he didn't do any funny business with the women.  
"It's Kagome correct?" He said as Inuyasha flicked his ears when he saw her nod, he finally figured out what her name was, and he found himself wagging his tail.  
"Well I've decide that he is better off in your care, so please take good care of him." Miroku said with a now as Kagome's smiled.  
"Thanks you. . ."  
"Miroku."  
. . . Miroku." Kagome said as Miroku looked at Sango.  
"You know I still haven't forgiven you Sango was it? Sango for earlier today." He said as Inuyasha tilted his head as the Sango lady's face began to turn red, most likely from anger.  
"Yeah and I still can-."  
"We're sorry Miroku, is there away to, make amends?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha sat there, somewhat bored, and hoping he would leave.  
"Sure, all I ask is for her number." Miroku said wistfully as Sango glared.  
"No wa-."  
"Her number is 555-8201." Kagome said as Miroku smirk and Sango's glare shifted to Kagome's, finally Miroku made his way to the door and waved.  
"It was nice seeing all of you, farewell." He said as he left them.

Miroku grinned and did a stupid dance in the hallway, now he had the mansion to himself, and the money, and food, for now. He would finally know what it's like to live like a rich person, as he spun around and did some weird pelvic thrust thing when he met Kagome's creepy looking neighbor. In that instant he stopped dancing, turned to the exit and walked down the hall, something about that man just creeped him out.

Inuyasha watch as Sango sighed, looking at Kagome.  
"Well thanks for that, that creep will probably end up calling me all the time."  
"Sorry Sango but out of everyone there your the last person I'd want to lose their job. Besides I don't see anything wrong with him, he seem nice, besides I'm sure you can handle yourself." Kagome told her friend, Inuyasha wasn't really sure why he was even listening to the girls chat but he sat there nevertheless.  
"Well you weren't there when he asked me to bare his child." Sango replied. _That's Miroku for you._ Inuyasha thought  
"Ew, okay I am sorry, but maybe he'll forget, well at least he let me keep Inuyasha." Kagome said as she finally directed attention to him as she sat down and gave him a hug around his neck, he enjoyed the feel of her arms around him, he didn't even stop his tail wagging this time. _I'm suppose to play the part, right? _He thought to himself before turning his head to lick the side of her cheek, she even tasted good, well not that he would actually eat her. He couldn't helped himself as he licked again and again.  
"Okay that's enough." He heard her laugh as he grinned as she wiped his slobber from her face before patting his head.  
"Well I better go, I'm sure Kohaku is expecting me home soon." She said as Sango headed out waving at Kagome who followed her to the door.  
"See you, oh and watch out for my creepy ass neighbor, he asked me once to join him and some, if she wasn't naked, half naked chick, I am extremely glad these walls are thick than they appear." Kagome said as Sango made a face.  
"Gross, well I best be off, goodbye Kagome, Inuyasha and Buyo." She said waving at them, though Buyo was nowhere in sight. Once the door was shut Kagome stared at it before turning to him.  
"Guess I should feed you. . . What?" She said as she put her hand on her chin as he made his way to the fridge and tugged on the handle with his mouth.  
"So that's who got into my pizza. . . After lunch I guess I should take you for a walk." She said as she grabbed stuff to make them something to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

After they ate Inuyasha repeatedly avoided the collar and leash she tried to put on him. _Stupid bitch._ He thought harshly as she sighed in frustration. After awhile he found this to be a fun game of catch me if you can, and he of course won when Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation.  
"Fine! Fine. Come on, let's go." Kagome sighed, know last time she didn't have problems walking him home. Inuyasha did a doggy smirk and waited until she opened the apartment and got into the hallway and locking the door. That's when Inuyasha scrunched up his face as he smelt a fowl oder as the apartment across from opened up, the stench of cigarettes and lack of hygiene filled his nose as he growled at the man who watch Kagome as she quickly put her key away. He growled as the man looked down on him in disgust, as he felt Kagome's hand go through his fur, almost calming him down, almost, he still held the face of feral dog.  
"You know Kagome you should really put that animal on a leash." He sneered as Inuyasha growled, but felt Kagome tug on his ear as he glared up at her, but her face wasn't looking at him as it was set in an obvious scowl.  
"Come on Inuyasha." She said as she turned her back on the man and headed down the stairs. He barked once at the person who she, nor he liked, satisfied when the man flinched before Inuyasha perked up and trotted after his kind owner. _What? Owner?_ He snorted, and he decided that she was more of a roommate.  
"Inuyasha!" She shouted as he quickened his pace before he followed her out and stayed beside her, walking around the block, glad she didn't decide to find some stupid dog park and settled on a normal human park as she found a spot to sit in the shade. Taking a seat next to her he laid his head along her lap as she stroked his ear, closing his eyes so he could take in her scent. He heard her giggle and opened his eyes to see her look at him with a smile as she used both hands to message his ears.  
"Aw your so cute." She gushed as she bent over and kissed his forehead, if he felt heat rush to his face before he saw her reach out and open her hand and revile a white fuzzy thing, it looked somewhat like a round feather, and if he could remember correctly it was some weed that resemble dandelions but weren't. She smiled and played with it as it floated around a bit like a balloon.  
"I caught a fairy, well that's what I use to call them when I was little, silly right? Oh well I like to believe there's a little magic in the world." She said shrugging as Inuyasha wish he could talk to her about magic.  
"Well let's make a wish." She said as she blew it away as it floated away, he was never one just to sit back and enjoy nature, but it's wasn't so bad, it was kind of relaxing. _I wish to talk with you._ He thought as he sighed, he felt this need to try and make he happy, because now she was spacing off with a somewhat sad smile on her face. Flicking his ear he looked at her face before grinning like a dog as he started to lick her face making her laugh.  
"Okay enough." She laughed as she pushed his face away as she she continued to pet him. After a hour of just enjoying the sounds of the park Kagome got up and they head back home, they almost reached home when Inuyasha noticed a little boy with ginger hair and green eyes playing with a ball as they got closer. What happened next was a bit of a blur as the ball slipped from the boy's hand as it bounced into the street. On impulse the boy ran into the street not seeing the car that came out of nowhere, trying to screech to a halt. Without another thought Inuyasha darted out into the street, quickly grabbing the boy by his vest and yanked him back, narrowly avoiding the car as it swerved a bit, somewhere in his mind he heard people screamed and cry as people gathered around him. He let the little boy go who cried, grabbing onto the dog, he was soon met by the worried face of Kagome and what he assumed was the boy's mother, who shared the same shade of hair, tears streaming down her face as she thank him. Not quite good with this mushy stuff he let Kagome deal with this as he heard sirens, as it turns out the car behind the one who almost ran the boy over had hit the back of the other car. An ambulance checked the boy out to see if anything was wrong after they helped the people in the car, once that drama was over and the boy was on her way home he looked up at Kagome who looked at him before sinking down to wrap her arms around his neck as his tail began wagging.  
"Good boy, I'm glad you weren't hurt." She said as he moved to licked her cheek, glad that she was worried about him, it made him feel warm on the inside. The walk home was uneventful as Kagome and him got back into her apartment, watching Kagome do her nightly routine before she went to bed. That's when he tried to reach the food when he stopped as he felt himself shift, just like how he was turned into a dog. Now that he was taller then the counter he had no problem getting his desired snack.  
"What the hell?" He said and almost jumped with glee that he could talk again, but he noticed that he had claws, though his ability to hear and smell hadn't changed, he quietly ran to the bathroom and saw he had not completely turned back to normal, he still had dog ears, silvery white hair and amber eyes to add to his clawed hand. He was also grateful that he had the same clothes as before on him, now he just had to come up with a plan to woo her, as he quietly went into her room, finding a bandana he took it and put it on, deciding he needed to pay a visit to his house to grab some money.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry you guys had to wait, I was busy and spent most of last week finishing up one of my other stories. And Halloween stuff, and moving.

He never knew how fast he could run in this form, he probably didn't even need a car to get anywhere faster.  
"What the hell?" He said, finally reaching his mansion, he may have been quiet far from the door but he could hear the TV, from his room going, he narrowed his eyes as he stared at the balcony to his room.  
"Now how do I get in? I don't have keys with me, and Miroku and anyone else won't know who I am." He said to himself, as he thought about it for a bit, then he remember he could run faster, maybe he could jump. /It's worth a shot. He thought, besides if it didn't work he'd just of jumped for nothing. He was a bit surprised about how high he could go, he almost over did it as he just to the roof, but his goal was his balcony.  
Once inside his house he opened his sliding door, entering the code to turn off his alarm. When he turned around though and saw Miroku, they stared at each other, Inuyasha could now hear that the TV in his room was on.  
"What are you doing in my room?" Inuyasha said, forgetting his new form.  
"Your room? Who the hell are you?" He said as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
"Oh right, after you saw me as a dog you would think you can see me as this." Inuyasha said as Miroku narrowed his eyes and pulled out a mirror.  
"Show me Inuyasha." He said as Miroku stared at the mirror.  
"Shit." He said as he realized that he was in the room.  
"Yeah, so what are you doing in my room." Inuyasha asked as Miroku scratched his head.  
"I uh. . . Got nothing." Miroku said hanging his head as Inuyasha walked up to him and snatched the mirror.  
"You're lucky you entertain me. Where's my wallet? Oh and I know there was a jewel somewhere, you do have that right?" He asked wondering how long he had left till he'd be stuck like this, at least he didn't have to be a dog. He was surprised he caught the tiny pinkish, and black jewel, only to frown, seeing it a little over halfway black.  
"Oh I never new it changes color. . . What happened anyway?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha sighed.  
"Long story short I pissed off some bitch because I was selfish and mean, then she ended up turning me into a dog." He said as Miroku scratched his head.  
"You know I'm still not sure this makes sense to me and I doubt it'd ever will, so how come your ah. . . That?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha scratched his head.  
"I think I changed because I did something selfless." He said as he narrowed his eyes when he saw Miroku looked at him with so much surprise on his face.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku shrugged.  
"I just can't see you doing anything selfless." Miroku said as Inuyasha glared at him.  
"If you still want your job I'd shut up if I were you." Inuyasha said as Miroku frowned and nodded. Inuyasha gather up some cash, the items the witch gave him, a hat, a wallet and his car keys, changing his cloths, he went to leave before he remembered something.  
"Oh Miroku, stay out of my room, you know that." Inuyasha said as he left, finding his car as he drove back to her apartment, parking it as he made his way to her room, entering it, because he left it unlocked before he left. He then froze in the living room after locking it back up, he wasn't a dog, and he'd doubt that she wanted a strange man in her home suddenly though he felt himself change again, he wasn't sure whether he was glad or pissed off that he was a dog again, he hid his car keys and hat under the stand by the door.


End file.
